


Well they can take, take, take, the kids from the summer

by DontLetHimGo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, That's it, Um not much else to tag tbh, they play volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontLetHimGo/pseuds/DontLetHimGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has always enjoyed going to the beach in the summer, but he's never been much good at volleyball.<br/>It doesn't get much better when a new boy decides to join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well they can take, take, take, the kids from the summer

**Author's Note:**

> Well I haven't posted in ages. It's been tricky recently with school and stuff, but I just got a major piece of inspiration tonight, so I wrote a little mini-fic. (Sorry it's so short!)  
> This is based on [this](http://strangenewfriends.tumblr.com/post/64481282887) post on tumblr by the amazing strangenewfriends  
> (And also thanks to [stylesforstiles](http://stylesforstiles.tumblr.com) , because I wouldn't have found these epic tags otherwise!)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction, and all elements of this work are entirely fictional. (And I'm not really sure how volleyball works, so apologies!)
> 
> This is a work written by myself, and I do not wish for it to be posted elsewhere. Even if you give me credit, I would much prefer that it stay here on ao3 and on my tumblr only. Thank you!

The score was settled at seven points to six. Harry’s team needed eight more points to win the match, but Zayn’s team were catching up fast. 

Harry quickly assessed the other side of the net; checking to see where the less focused (most likely drunk) players were standing, so he knew where the best place to aim his serve would be. (He knew that he was probably the weakest player on his team, but it had somehow been decided that he should be captain.)

“Come on Styles, we haven’t got all day!” one of the lads from the other team exclaimed, rolling his eyes at Harry’s typically slow decision-making. 

Harry hurriedly brushed his slightly damp-from-sweat-and-sea hair out of his face before tossing the volleyball upwards and hitting it straight across the net. It was quickly returned by Liam, who attempted a spike but failed, as one of the girls on Harry’s team dived down to stop it before it touched the ground. As it was a weak shot, it was easily defended by another member of Zayn’s team, and the ball flew backwards and forwards a few more times until a member of the opposition made an attempt to block a shot, but failed, resulting in a twisted ankle. 

“Jesus, are you alright?” Harry heard Zayn say as he helped the injured player up off of the sand. 

“I might have to sit out of this one mate. Sorry.” 

Zayn frowned at the teams on both sides of the net when he made his way back across to them. “Sorry guys, guess the match is over. Your team’s won Haz – congrats.”

“But that’s not-“

“We’re a man down; we can’t play anymore.”

There was a moment of silence, but this was soon broken by a loud voice coming out of a slightly smaller boy. He appeared to be a similar age to the rest of them, and had a chestnut-brown fringe swept across his forehead, shining in the sun. His tan skin was covered in numerous tattoos and Harry could feel himself having to hold back from staring too much. 

“It appears that I’ve turned up at the right time lads.” The boy grinned, showing a shiny white set of teeth that stood out against his thin lips. 

“It appears that you have,” Harry replied almost straight away, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. After a moment of just looking at the boy in front of him, he turned back to Zayn, who had his eyebrows raised in question. 

“Well? We need an extra player, right?” Harry said, nodding his head in the new boy’s direction.

“Yes, but-”

“Good, ‘cause I need to win good an’ proper, Malik.” Harry turned on his heel and walked back across the warm sand to his team, missing the final look of confusion Zayn had as he glanced between him and the New Boy. 

 

“Harry, you need to pay attention.”

“Huh?” Harry turned to face the girl beside him, finally tearing his eyes away from New Boy’s.

“Yeah, _Harry_ ,” New Boy mimicked, “pay more attention. To the ball, by the way – not my face.”

Harry replied with a scratch to his nose using a _certain_ finger before quickly serving the ball in New Boy’s direction.  It seemed that New Boy wasn’t quite ready for it, but luckily for him, another member of the team stepped in to return it. 

When Zayn’s team had taken the lead by two points, Harry knew that it was time for him to step up his game. However, it was getting increasingly difficult to ignore the constant teasing words leaving the mouth of the boy on the other side of the net, resulting in his team ending up at four points down. 

“I’m really acting as a bit of a distraction, aren’t I?” New Boy asked when the rotation of players resulted in them standing opposite one another on either side of the court. 

“’Course not,” Harry replied. “What makes you think that?”

“Babe, you were playing so much better before I came along. But now, I’m pretty sure you’re going to be the loser here.” New Boy raised an eyebrow so it disappeared beneath his fringe, before quickly moving to return the ball. Harry hadn’t even noticed that it had been served. 

(He also hadn’t noticed the increasingly confused looks that he and New Boy were receiving from both teams.)

 

The whole game could be over after this one serve. 

When it first started, everyone was taking it as a joke; it was just a fun game of volleyball to pass the time before Niall and Ed returned with the pizzas. 

Now it was serious. 

Well, not majorly so, but because everyone left playing was so ridiculously competitive, it was very important that a winner was crowned by the end of it. They probably wouldn’t win anything – but they could be _proud_. They would be winners. 

“Just serve the fucking ball, Harry!”

Harry quickly hit the ball across the neck in a bit of a panic, knowing that it was an extremely weak serve. It was easily returned, and the rally began. 

Feeling eyes on his face as he stepped forward to use an overhead pass, he quickly turned to meet them, watching New Boy’s lips slowly forming a smile.

“Harry! Up!”  
Harry inwardly swore as he realised that he had gotten distracted again, before looking up above him. The ball was quite a way up, and he knew that in a moment, he would have to spike it. It was the only way to even _try_ and hold Zayn’s team back from winning, even if it was just for one point. 

Taking a deep breath, Harry jumped up as high as he could and smashed his hand against the volleyball, aiming it at the sand just the other side of the net.

It sailed quickly through the air and hit the ground – at New Boy’s feet. 

Harry’s team cheered loudly, glad to still have the chance at winning. Harry just couldn’t help but look at New Boy, straight in the eye, while raising one eyebrow, just as New Boy had done before. 

Just as the smirk had begun forming at his lips, Harry watched as New Boy marched to the net, ducked underneath it, and strode across the sand towards him. 

“Cocky bastard,” New Boy mumbled before leaning up on his toes slightly and running his hands through Harry’s hair, tugging him down so their lips met in a messy kiss. Harry reciprocated straight away, his hands moving down to rest at the other boy’s hips, rubbing circles into them with his thumbs. Their lips moved together passionately, and it wasn’t really appropriate for company, but they were way past caring. Harry had spent the last thirty minutes of volleyball wanting this boy in his arms, and now he had him, he didn’t want to have to ‘tone it down’.  

It wasn’t too long however before Harry’s lips were tingling and New Boy was pulling away, slowly dropping back down onto his feet. Harry glanced over the top of the other boy’s head and grinned at his friends, who were watching the two of them with wide eyes. 

“I don’t think you’ve met my boyfriend Louis have you?”

No one made a sound as Louis chuckled and smirked, leaning up to kiss Harry once more. 

 

(Neither of them knew whose team ended up winning the volleyball match; they spent the rest of their evening sat on the rocks near the sea, just talking and maybe sharing a few more little kisses. It wasn’t long before the kisses became longer, the words became dirtier, [too much talk about removing Harry's fluorescent shorts] and they were running across the sand with just the moon for lighting, hoping that Harry’s mum would still be out at her friends when they got back.)


End file.
